Fall of the TwinTowers
by Daughter.Of.Neptune.2
Summary: First FanFic so go easy on me! A new group of demi-gods fend off titans from New York City and Washington D.C.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own the awesomeness that is the PJO series. The mastermind behind camp half-blood, Rick Riordan does.**

Prologue: My head was pounding, my heart racing. What if this is the end? What if I really am being followed, I thought. All of a sudden a hand grabbed me and I froze. When I finally got a grip on what was happening I turned. It was a woman, with deep brown eyes, carmel skin, and a head wrap. "Do not come to the World Trade Center tomorrow" , she said in a calm and steady voice, like she was having a casual conversation with a friend. Stuned, my voice wavering, I said, " E-excues me?" "You will soon understand" , and with that she was off down the street as if nothing happened. I rushed home, fearing another encounter with the strange woman. When I reached my front steps, I took a deep breath and prepared myself to greet the Desk Manager in the lobby. 'Good Afternoon Cora." he said courteously.

_This is my first FanFic so please go easy on me ! Review and Rate please ! The more the merrier. I might upload every week so subscribe to view new chapters._


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the reviews guys ! (: I might add a sound track for every chapter **

**maybe 2 or 3 songs for each? We'll see. Oh, and I took Luke'sGirl333's **

**advice and I'm gonna space the lines so it's easier to read. Oh and omg im so **

**sorry I haven't posted I had a trip to NYC for a month and that kinda threw a **

**wrench in my plans up upload every week ,, sorry.**

Aidan's POV:

"Mr. Crowley! Would you like to explain to the class why you are late,

again?" my 3rd period algebra teacher said hotly.

"No, not really." I replied matter of factly.

"Very well then, Take a seat and copy the board"

"Yes, Ms. Thompson." I said and just as soon as I uttered those words a

scaly woman with a snake tale burst in through the window. Right then and

there I decided that I was dreaming, so I decided to just go along with…

whatever was going on. So I did something very unusual; grabbed the

closest ruler and charged the scaly demon. To my surprise it didn't really go

as I planned. She simply threw me to the side and started attacking my best, and

only, friend, Trevor. Of course Trevor being the protective guy he is ran do my

side to help but I noticed something different, his hat and been knocked off and he

had _horns, _and _horse hooves!_

As if I weren't freaked out enough I was suddenly

armed with a dagger, but upon instinct I slashed the _dracaena _right across her

chest. I watched in terror as she evaporated into yellow dust. _Wait, dracaena? _

_Where did I get that name from? _

Cora's POV_**:**_

Ugh. This day couldn't get any worse. But, as I slipped into my algebra class

expecting a tyrant from Ms. Thompson, I got the exact opposite. I didn't know if I

should be scared that my teacher was now some kind of demon (not that she wasn't

before), or if I should just be happy we would probably need a replacement, but as

I saw Aidan stab her to dust I was filled with mixed feeling about the whole

situation.

"What in Hades..", but as soon as I said the words I was seriously puzzled as

to when I heard it, and what it meant.

"I have no idea", Jason said, " but we need to help Trevor"

I look over and saw a slightly different version of Trevor what was he, half

horse? There's no telling after when I saw today. _I'm losing my mind, _I thought to

myself, _there's no other explanation for what's going on. They knew this would _

_happen sooner or later, but I didn't listen. Oh My Gods, what if they put my in the _

_psycho ward.. or the asylum?_

"Well..?" , Aidan said.

"What? Sorry I'm trying to put together what's going on.", I said.

He sighed, "Yeah, me too. So do you know anything about what just

happened? Did you even see any of that, or am I losing it?"

"No, I saw everything and I'm seriously creped ou-", I was cut off by a

Flying horse drawn carriage? Yeah it was definitely what it looked like and the

pilot was a serious body builder with a rainbow tattooed on his arm. Interesting. A

girl jump out of the chariot before it even landed without fear. She had blonde hair

and stormy gray eyes. She was followed by a rather shaken boy of about the same

age with sea green eyes that looked like I could dive into.. WHOA! How could I

think about that at a time like this?

"Trevor!", Blondie shouted as she ran over to help Aidan.

"Could someone tell me what in hades is going on?", I said impatiently.

Everyone looked startled when I said that. Then Blondie and green eyes started

whispering frantically as Trevor started to mumble about enchiladas and soda cans.

Finally blondie got up and said, "Who are you?"

"I could ask the same question. What just happened?", I replied.

"I'm Annabeth and this is my.. _friend _Percy. We're demi-gods and suspect

you are too?" she said. Percy looked so miserable it was a shame, and those eyes.

THOSE EYES! They're just like my dad's and mine. Deep green with a hint of

ocean blue. I knew they were familiar.

"Yeah,", Percy added, "do you guys know anything about what happened

here?" Aidan and I looked at each other .

**OKAY! So that was my first chapter. What did you think? Don't worry **

**they'll get longer. Review and subscribe please !**


End file.
